The Climbing Wall Challenge
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: Percy and Annabeth both have a race to the top. Takes place after the Titan War. Are you a Percabeth fan? This is the Perfect quick fanfic one-shot for you! Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review, thank you!


**The Climbing Wall Challenge**

 **Annabeth's point of view**

"Percy stop!" Annabeth laughed hard.  
We were running toward the climbing wall. I had just rushed past her and pushed her slightly back.  
Annabeth had challenged me to a climb to the top.  
I couldn't remember the last time I had been on top of that giant wall. It overlooked pretty much the entire camp so I guess you could say I was excited.  
"Percy wait up!" She called up to me.  
I slowed down for her and she quickly grabbed my hand.  
As we slowed down to a walk, she teased, "Don't wanna hold my hand huh Seaweed Brain?" I rolled my eyes and gave her a surprised look.  
"Aw, you know you're the only girl I'd ever have in my hand Wisegirl." We walked past the amphitheater, and could see the climbing wall roaring with lava all around.  
This dang wall scared me the most when I had first came to Camp Half-blood, but it had been so long that I'd been at camp that I wasn't afraid of it anymore.  
Annabeth and I were finally dating and Kronos was finally defeated.  
Everything seemed to have gone perfect, other than the campers that hadn't made it past the Titan War, and the destruction to camp.  
But we were rebuilding, and the things that were most important were up and running, like the showers and bathrooms!  
Some of the satyrs were recently using the toilets so we had fixing to do to them as well.  
If the harpies were to start using them we would be completely doomed!  
Anyway, we approached the wall and we both slapped each other's hand ready to race to the top.  
"You ready to lose Seaweed Brain?" She asked.  
"The only thing I'm ready for is for you to eat my oceanic crust." I answered.  
"Oh really? With your speed, I'll be eating a picnic up there waiting for you." I looked up.  
Lava sprayed everywhere, and with the newly added razor blades and Wipeout edition moving rubber blocks to knock campers right off the wall I took a big gulp.  
Slowly, I let out a comeback against Annabeth that I would soon regret.  
"Well… with your IQ, I'll be watching you be smacked square off the wall right on your butt." One thing about Annabeth that I should mention, never and I mean NEVER call her stupid! She will go ballistic! And ballistic she went…  
"Excuse me you coral-losing freak? I'm so going to push you off now when you get to the top! If you weren't my boyfriend I would oh so totally freaking kill you!"  
She gave me the death stare and punched me hard in the shoulder.  
It hurt like Hades, but when you're a guy you don't really want to show anybody that something like that hurts.  
Other campers started to gather and watch people climb only to be knocked off with a hard thud!  
For a moment, I was freaking out because of her deathly stare, but then I realized…  
She had called me her boyfriend! What?! Cue the picture of me ringing my finger against my lips making a budaboydeebudaboydeebudaboydee sound. "Annabeth? So… Now I'm your boyfriend?!" Delight was in my voice like never before. I was absolutely ecstatic!  
She was completely surprised that she had said it as well.  
"Beat me to the top Seaweed Brain, then we'll see…" As soon as she had said it she took off and booked it toward the climbing wall base and started to jump up.  
Hmm… Stay here and watch Annabeth climb all the way to the top and lose the chance to become her boyfriend or beat her to the top and be hers? Yeah, time to climb Percy.  
I jumped up just as a level was above me. My hands grabbed on and I pulled myself up. Ha! I was already higher than Annabeth!  
Another camper to my right, some daughter of Dionysus tried pushing me off the small moving platform with her bare hands but fell off herself onto the hard ground.  
I laughed my butt off for the moment and continued my ascent.  
"Have a little too much to drink?" I called to her.  
She angrily got up and tried to come after me. Quickly, I looked up and jumped for the next moving slide.  
Pulling myself up, Annabeth was already on the one next to me.  
"You'll never beat me to the top Percy. Just give up." She jumped over to mine and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.  
I was completely stunned by her action that I was dazed.  
She softly pushed me and I landed on my butt.  
How clumsy could I have been? She ran to the middle and climbed.  
Running after her I dodged a bunch of lava that sprayed at me out of nowhere.  
I got to the middle and accidentally grabbed Annabeth's leg instead of the hole in the wall. Hey, I promise it was an accident!  
She fell toward me and screamed.  
"PERCY!" She angrily cursed in Greek and looked at me as I caught her in my arms. We both looked into each other's eyes and it seemed for just one moment that she was incredibly grateful that I had caught her.  
She blinked, smiled and then blushed fiercely.  
We stood next to each other after I helped her re-catch her balance.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"For this." She simply pushed me off the ledge with all her might and I hit my head on a metal block.  
Ow! That didn't feel good.  
"Why'd you do that?!" I yelled up to her.  
"Fight for me!" She yelped as lava hit her foot.  
I climbed more seriously now, with my feet moving faster to reach the top.  
Luckily, a sequence of holes came just at the right moment for me to jump up and reach a higher point.  
I kept on climbing up, right at the edge of the wall's moving levers.  
Running to the middle, I finally got my chance to free climb easily the rest of the way, granted I was lucky enough for nothing else to happen to me. That same daughter of Dionysus started throwing jars of Greek fire at me. She missed a dozen times until one of the Hermes kids tackled her yelling, "Go Percy!" Thank the Gods for him. Greek fire will seriously mess someone up!  
I nodded to him and kept going.  
Annabeth was nowhere to be seen and I was worried she had already made it.  
Suddenly, a razor blade the size of Poseidon's trident itself came right at me, but I ducked my head just quick enough to avoid a giant cut.  
Luckily these ugly pieces of scrap weren't going around or anything and they didn't look too sharp.  
Their speed was very slow, so the most they would do would be cutting your skin with a long gnash.  
Still… they weren't fun to avoid.  
My legs got cut several times and just as I had made it to the tipsy top a giant puddle of lava fell right above me.  
Quickly, I leaped off the easily climbable part of the wall and jumped onto a rotating ledge making me extremely dizzy.  
All the campers behind me jumped as well while the lava fell upon them all.  
"Look out!" I could hear them yell.  
Some Ares kid actually fell off and yelled, "My leg! My leg!" and for some reason he sounded just like that fish always yelling that same line in SpongeBob Squarepants.  
I laughed hard, as my eyes were getting even dizzier.  
"Whoaoowhaoowhaoowhaoowhaoo" I let out as I spun nonstop around and around. "Somebody stop this thing!"  
Stepping onto a flat surfaced platform instead of the rotating one I was on, I saw Annabeth jumping up for the final level, I uncapped Riptide and threw it at the ledge she was holding onto.  
She fell angrily and I laughed my butt off.  
"Perseus Jackson! You jerk!"  
After laughing due to the wooden board that landed on top of her, don't worry she was fine, I leaped up and stood on top of the death machine I had just conquered. I was ready to rip off the regular flag that would usually be at the top but remembered it was a tournament climb today, just a fun one.  
Annabeth climbed back up and popped out of one of the holes in the middle.  
"Well well well… looks like you beat me fair and square Seaweed Brain." She acted like it was all a casual thing what we had just done.  
"Fair and square?! You call what you did fair?" I asked astonished by her ridiculous attitude.  
"Doesn't matter Seaweed Brain. Guess what does though?" She asked softly.  
"Uhhh… What?" I wondered.  
"That I have a new boyfriend." When she said that she gave me as big a kiss as she did when we both had our underwater kiss, and I know what you're thinking so yes, my brain did in fact feel as if it was melting through my head and another thing.  
It was pretty much the best top of the climbing wall victory kiss of all time.

 **Hope you all liked it! Just wrote it really quickly and wanted to post something for you guys to read! Reviews make my day! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
